1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear body structure for a vehicle equipped with a body cover, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear body structure including a body cover arranged below a seat, a grip member located behind the seat, and a grip cover attached to the rear grip member and flushed with the body cover, and to a vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known rear body structure for a vehicle provided with a body cover for covering a vehicle body under the occupant seat in which an occupant sits. An example of such rear body structure for a vehicle is disclosed in JP Patent No. 3311400 (see FIG. 1 thereof).
As shown in FIG. 1 of JP Patent No. 3311400, a body cover (15) (a parenthetic figure represents a reference sign described in the reference, which applies to the following) is provided under an occupant seat (6) to cover a vehicle body. A cover (31) is provided above a rear portion of the body cover (15) and in a behind the occupant seat (6) to cover the luggage-rack frame (28).
In the rear body structure for a vehicle, as disclosed in JP Patent No. 3311400, however, the body cover (15) and the cover (31) are discrete members. Further, because the body cover (15) and the cover (31) are disposed away from each other, the outward appearance of a vehicle is less appealing, and there is room for improvement particularly in the motorcycle rear body structure.
The present invention is therefore made in consideration of such circumstances. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a rear body structure for a vehicle, which allows improvement in the appearance of a rear body structure of the vehicle.